


By the fire's light || Spanish Translation

by FuriousBeatrice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousBeatrice/pseuds/FuriousBeatrice
Summary: Es el año 2096, el Señor Oscuro ha abierto su mansión al público, y Karena Zabini ha conseguido escabullirse del baile, llevándose a un Leonidas Malfoy reacio.Cuando se tropiezan con una puerta protegida, esperan encontrar un tesoro antiguo y el objeto más oscuro.Lo que encuentran es un retrato.Es una respuesta a la propuesta: chimenea, miedo, y una pintura.Traducción de By the Fire's Light de la maravillosa asterismal (asterisms).





	By the fire's light || Spanish Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterismal (asterisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/gifts).
  * A translation of [By the fire's light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562855) by [asterismal (asterisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterismal). 



> Quiero remarcar que esto es una traducción de la obra original de [asterismal (asterisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562855#main).
> 
> Todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora, yo soy una humilde traductora, nada más.

Haber sido invitado al Baile de Navidad es un honor, aún mayor cuando es en la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Karena lo sabe, sus padres se han asegurado de ello, pero eso no es suficiente para mantenerla alejada de la sensación de aburrimiento que tiene mientras está sentada con los otros chicos, todos perfectos con sus vestimentas de gala.  

Afortunadamente, nadie les está prestando atención, así que cuando ve a Leonidas Malfoy entrar por la gran puerta de entrada con el resto de su familia, ella ve la oportunidad y decide correr hacia ella. Literalmente.

 

 

Es por eso que ahora la encontramos merodeando por los pasillos vacíos de esa gran mansión, acompañada por su tímido amigo.

“Deberíamos volver”.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Karena mira hacia atrás a su compañero de… crimen? No, compañero de aventuras. Eso suena mejor. Él mira a su alrededor nervioso, como si esperase que el Señor Oscuro en persona saliera de detrás el empapelado de la pared y los atrape en cualquier momento.

“Lo digo en serio, Karena. ¿Qué pasará si nos encuentran?”

“No seas miedica, Leo” ella responde, aunque mantiene la voz bajita, solo por si acaso. “Todo el mundo está en el salón principal. Estaremos bien.”

Leo se mantiene en silencio durante unos minutos de paz pero, eventualmente, siente la necesidad de fastidiar otra vez.

“De todas maneras, Karena, ¿qué esperas encontrar?”

“No lo sé”, ella dice con irritación. “Algo menos aburrido que quedarse en una estúpida habitación con toda esa gente vieja y aburrida, eso seguro.”

“Esa gente vieja y aburrida es la gente más importante de toda Europa”, Leo le dice. “Deberíamos de sentirnos honrados que hayamos sido invitados junto a ellos.”

Lo que quiere decir es que debería sentirse honrada, piensa amargamente ella.

Mientras que la familia Malfoy ha estado durante más de un siglo al lado del Señor Oscuro, según los libros de historia en los que ella ha podido poner las manos encima cuando se coló en el estudio de su madre, la familia Zabini solo se unió a él cuando su abuelo decidió tomar la marca. Antes de eso, ellos eran decididamente neutrales, y parece que todo el mundo siempre quiere recordarlo.

“No me importa” dice ella, y es casi la verdad.

“Tendrá que importarte algún día.” Karena no puede evitar mirarlo mal, y Leo bufa impacientemente. “Sabes que es verdad. Tu abuela te nombró heredera, y eso significa que es tu responsabilidad hacer crecer el honor de tu familia, y esas personas en el salón son las que te van ayudar a hacerlo.”

“He dicho que no me importa”, contesta ella con el ceño fruncido.

Pero antes de que Leo pueda replicar, ella corre hacia el final del pasadizo, aguantando la parte baja de su vestido en sus manos para no tropezarse. Pero Leo se niega a quedarse atrás. Corre detrás de ella, y aunque es ella quien lo ha arrastrado hasta allí, siente el resentimiento empezando a crecer dentro de sí, aunque intenta dejarlo pasar como puede.

No para de correr hasta que llega a una sala sin salida.

Leo la alcanza unos momentos después, y ella se siente satisfecha viendo que él está sin aliento. La última vez que ella se rió de él por lo mismo, él se ofendió y le dijo que los Malfoy no corrían, sino que ellos caminaban con pasos largos, así que, por supuesto, él no está acostumbrado a correr como un salvaje común. Solo pensarlo la hace sonreír.

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?” demanda.

“Estaba enfadada” dice ella encogiendo los hombros. Si el ejercicio no le hubiera ayudado a quitarse el enfado, la mirada malhumorada que él le dedica definitivamente la habría hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

“Bueno, la próxima vez, no te vayas”. Mirando alrededor él pregunta “¿Dónde estamos, de todos modos?”

“No lo sé.”

Ella mira el pasillo donde al final hay una pared vacía, y un escalofrío que recorre el aire la hace mirar más atentamente. Da un paso vacilante hacia adelante, alargando la mano para coger la de Leo y arrastrarlo con ella.

“Mira eso” dice ella, apuntando hacia la pared que aparentemente no está tan vacía, después de todo.

“¿El qué?” pregunta Leo, estirando débilmente su mano. Ella aprieta más fuerte, impidiéndole la retirada justamente cuando han encontrado algo.

“Hay una barrera aquí. Está bloqueando la pared. ¿La puedes ver?”

“Sabes que no puedo, Karena. ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?”

“No es mi culpa ser curiosa,” dice ella mientras se acerca más. “Si la gente no quiere que me aventure en encontrar cosas, deberían parar de hacer cosas que valga la pena encontrar.”

“Nott tenía razón,” dice Leo, dejando escapar un resoplido exasperado. “Vas directa hacia Gryffindor.”

“¿Y? Nott es un aburrido. ¿A quién le importa lo que él diga?.” Ella se endereza mirando a su amigo de la manera que siempre lo hace poner de mala cara ante el recordatorio que él es más pequeño que ella. “Y, de todos modos, creo que lo haría bastante bien en la casa de los valientes.”

“Te refieres a la casa de los estúpidos”

“Sé bueno, Leo. Creo que es una casa buena.”

“Si. Tu creerías eso.”

Karena pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve su atención otra vez hacia la barrera brillando en el aire delante suyo. Su madre se pondría furiosa si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero su madre no estaba allí, así que ella puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Intenta acercarse a tocarla. Leo le coge la muñeca antes de que pueda.

“Espera,” dice él, aunque suena reluctante a hacerlo. “No deberíamos estar aquí. Tenemos que volver.”

Karena se sacude de su agarre y se gira para enfrentarlo, poniendo las manos en la cadera.

“¿Qué te hace decir eso?” pregunta. “Hemos encontrado una habitación escondida en la casa del Señor Oscuro, ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que puede haber detrás de estas protecciones?”

“Si que puedo, de hecho.” Él frunce el ceño, pareciendo demasiado serio, aunque ella puede ver que él quiere ceder, aunque sea un poquito. “¿Puedes imaginarte lo que nos harán si nos atrapan?

“Oh, por favor,” dice Karena mientras vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. “Él no puede castigarte muy duro. Perdería el apoyo de tu familia si siquiera lo intenta, y tu lo sabes.”

“Puede ser. Pero eso no te ayuda a ti,” apunta Leo, aún luciendo escéptico. Karena presiente la victoria. El hecho de que él aún no se ha marchado sin ella lo dice todo.

“Por supuesto que lo hace,” dice ella con una sonrisa ganadora. “Le diré a todo el mundo que me has arrastrado hasta aquí y que me has hecho quitar la barrera a pesar de todas mis protestas. Soy muy buena llorando, ¿sabes? Todos me creerían.”

Leo suspira pesadamente, porque sabe que ella tiene la razón, y finalmente se rinde.

“Está bien, de acuerdo.” Se cruza de brazos antes de enseñar una sonrisa reluctante. “Supongo que también tengo curiosidad.”

“Eso es lo que pensaba,” Karena dice, riendo mientras se prepara para quitar la barrera.

Ella todavía no sabe exactamente cómo o por qué funciona su don, su madre se niega a dejar que su tía abuela le enseñe antes de los trece años, pero sabe lo suficiente para usarlo. Cuando las barreras caen finalmente bajo su toque, la imagen de una pared en blanco se desvanece, revelando una puerta de aspecto simple sin siquiera una simple cerradura en el pomo.

Los dos comparten una sonrisa satisfecha y empujan la puerta para abrirla.

Permanecen en el umbral de la puerta por unos momentos, esperando a ver si algo va a pasar. Cuando nada salta sobre ellos, entran en la habitación oscura.

Gracias a la pesada protección en la puerta, ella esperaba encontrar una habitación llena hasta arriba con artefactos y tesoros, como una glorifica bóveda de Gringotts. En cambio, lo que les espera es una simple, casi vacía habitación. De hecho, la única cosa que puede ser un poco interesante es un retrato de un hombre en la pared opuesta, colgando sobre una chimenea vacía.

Ella no puede contener su decepción.

“Un retrato,” dice con un quejido. “¡Eso es tan aburrido!”

A su voz, la figura del retrato se vuelve a mirarlos, con una mirada asesina.

Sin embargo, cuando los ve de pie en el umbral de la puerta, la mirada se desvanece, y de hecho, parece sorprendido.

“Oh,” dice el hombre. “Hola. No deberíais estar aquí.”

Ella cree que el hombre dice algo más, pero la ha pillado demasiado desprevenida por su apariencia como para prestar atención a lo que sea que esté diciendo.

El hombre en el retrato es joven, con un lío de rizos gruesos y negros como cabello. Desmenuzada en su cara hay una cicatriz en forma de relámpago, completamente blanca contra su piel dorada, solo unos tonos más claros que la de ella. Lo que más destaca sin embargo, es el color de sus ojos. Ella nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes, tan brillantes que parecen brillar en la luz que viene de la puerta abierta.

Ella da un paso involuntario hacia delante, y la mano de Leo es la única cosa que la mantiene cerca de la puerta. Apartando sus ojos del hombre extraño, se gira para ver a Leo mirando el retrato, igual de cautivado que ella por la vista.

El hombre en el retrato suspira.

“Al menos cerrad la puerta detrás de vosotros,” les dice.

Karena la deja ir y la puerta se cierra, dejándolos en una oscuridad momentánea antes de que la chimenea se encienda y unas pocas lámparas a lo largo de las paredes comiencen a emitir un brillo suave, proyectando la habitación en una luz dorada.

Ella arrastra a Leo adelante, y él la sigue con pasos torpes.

“¿Quién eres?” demanda ella, aunque su voz no es tan firme como a ella le hubiera gustado.

“¿Quién eres?” él repite como un loro.

“Eso no es una respuesta,” ella dice bruscamente.

Antes de que pueda continuar, Leo empieza a tirar de su manga

“Este retrato no es normal,” dice él urgentemente cuando finalmente ella lo mira. “Tenemos que irnos.”

“Tu amigo tiene razón, ¿sabes?” dice el retrato. Los mira con una mirada corta. “¿Sabe Él que estáis aquí?”

“Tal vez,” dice Karena, alzando la nariz en el aire en su mejor imitación de confianza. “Ahora dinos quién eres.”

“Karena,” Leo susurra en protesta. Ella aprieta su mano en la suya en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

“Tu no nos quieres aquí, ¿verdad? Bien, si nos contestas, nos iremos.” Ella no tiene la intención de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero al menos consigue que Leo pare de inquietarse.

“Los tres sabemos que eso no es verdad” replica el hombre en el retrato.

Entonces, Leo parece encontrar su coraje, porque da un paso para quedar al lado de Karena en vez de quedarse nervioso detrás de ella. Aparentemente, él decide que ya que no la podrá convencer de marcharse, será mejor que la apoye. 

“Tú nos lo dirás,” dice Leo. Y aunque Karena se enoja cada vez que él trata de usar su ‘Soy un Malfoy’ voz en ella, normalmente funciona con otras personas. Desafortunadamente, el retrato no es uno de los otros.

“Oh, ¿lo haré? ¿Y por qué es eso?” pregunta el retrato.

Es Leo quien ahora mira atento el retrato. Se cruza de brazos, alza su nariz al aire, y dice, “Porque en el nombre del Señor Oscuro, yo te ordeno.”

El retrato sólo se ríe de él.

Normalmente, es en este momento cuando Karena interviene para acosar a su oponente para que Leo pueda conseguir su objetivo, pero es muy difícil acosar a un retrato cuando no le puedes hacer nada.  

“¿Y quién eres tú para hablar en su nombre?” el retrato pregunta una vez se ha calmado, aunque todavía se ve divertido.

“Somos sus servidores leales,” dice Leo orgulloso.

“¿Ahora está reclutando niños, entonces? Ni siquiera parecéis ni suficientemente mayores para tener una varita.”

Karena se ruboriza.

Leo, al contrario, se infla a su lado.

“Mi familia ha estado sirviendo el Señor Oscuro por generaciones.”

Antes de que él pueda decir algo más, el retrato asiente y dice, “Un Malfoy, entonces. Si, eso pensaba.” El hombre mira a Karena. “ Y tu… Luces como un ¿Zabini?”

“Sí,” dice ella, atrapada entre orgullo y sospecha. Claramente el retrato está familiarizado con las dos familias, pero ella nunca ha visto a alguien parecido a él. “Ahora dinos quién eres tú.”

“Está bien, está bien,” admite el retrato. “Pero solamente porque esto es lo más entretenido que he tenido en…” Se retrae, pareciendo pensativo y casi triste antes de negar con la cabeza. “En un largo tiempo.”

“¿Y bien?” pregunta Karena cuando él no continúa, demasiado curiosa para dejar que su estado de ánimo se interponga en sus respuestas.

El retrato los mira por un largo momento, considerando. Después, parece llegar a una conclusión.

“Mi nombre es Harry,” dice él. “Harry Potter.”

Karena frunce el ceño. Ha sido entrenada desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para leer en aprender los árboles genealógicos de las familias mágicas más importantes, pero no reconoce su nombre. Solía haber una familia Potter, pero la línea principal terminó hace más de un siglo con un trágico accidente que llevó a la muerte de James Potter, quien murió antes de tener descendientes. Lo que significa que el hombre en el retrato es o un bastardo o un nacido de muggle, y ninguna de las opciones parece digna de tener un retrato en la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

“Bueno, no he oído hablar de ti,” dice ella. “¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro tiene un retrato tuyo si no eres importante?”

Leo murmura en sus pensamientos y pregunta, “¿Erais amigos?”

El hombre en el retrato casi se ahoga con su risa.

“No,” dice él, y suena- Ella no sabe cómo suena. No sabe las palabras para describir su voz en este momento. “No, no fuimos amigos.”

“Amantes, entonces,” dice Leo asintiendo decisivo. “Eso lo explica.”

La respuesta del retrato es fuerte e inmediata.

“¿Amantes?” repite él, sonando incrédulo y disgustado. Karena no entiende porque luce tan ofendido. “¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?”

“No parece tan raro,” dice Karena, molesta en el nombre de Leo.

“Si,” agrega Leo, “ Apuesto que mucha gente querría ser su amante.”

“Eres un niño,” dice el hombre rotundamente. “¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?”

“No soy un niño,” dice Leo, dando un pisotón en forma de rabieta. “¡Voy a hacer once en menos de un año! Y de todas formas, mi madre dice que es encantador.”

“Si y mi madre dice que es muy guapo,” añade Karena.

Pero el retrato no los está mirando.

“¿Encantador y guapo?” una nueva voz dice, y Karena se congela, sintiendo como si su corazón hubiese caído de su pecho al suelo a sus pies. Ella cree que puede desmayarse. “¿Estamos hablando de mí?”

Ella se gira hacia la puerta y siente como la sangre se le va de la cara cuando ve el Señor Oscuro delante de ellos. La vista de él, la sensación de su magia, la hace caer en una reverencia casi involuntaria, y si sus piernas están temblando, ella cree que puede ser excusada por su pérdida de control.

Cuando mira a su lado, Leo se ve igual de mal que ella. Incluso cree que se puede poner a llorar.

“Obviamente no,” dice el retrato, que no parece para nada afectado por la repentina aparición del hombre vivo más poderoso. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

El Señor Oscuro no les presta atención mientras camina para estar más cerca del retrato, así que los dos se levantan y se mueven lentamente hacia la derecha del Señor Oscuro, no queriendo atraer atención innecesaria pero sintiendo la necesidad de tener el Señor Oscuro y el retrato en su campo de visión. Después de todo, la mejor manera de quedarse al margen del peligro es verlo venir, como a su tía le gusta decir.

Mientras lucha para mantener su respiración tranquila y su cuerpo inmóvil, Karena piensa distraídamente que debería escuchar más a Leo.

“Las protecciones se han desvanecido,” dice el Señor Oscuro una vez se ha detenido delante del retrato. “Prometiste que las romperías algún día. ¿Has tenido éxito?”

Karena frunce el ceño, suficientemente confundida como para distraerla de su pánico. Los retratos no pueden usar magia. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro piensa que este puede?

Cuando el retrato solo mira amenazadoramente al Señor Oscuro, sin responder, Karena da un pequeño paso hacia delante, preparándose para lo que está a punto de hacer. Eventualmente, él descubriría que había sido ella la que había roto las protecciones. Después de todo, si sus padres tenían razón (y siempre la tenían), el Señor Oscuro siempre lo sabe todo. Así que es mejor terminar el castigo ahora que no dejarlo en suspenso, esperando el día que él se entere.

“Fui yo, mi Señor,” dice ella, sus ojos no dejando la alfombra. Intenta mantenerse sin que su voz tiemble, pero no tiene mucho éxito. “Yo rompí las protecciones.”

“Si es cierto,” dice el Señor Oscuro, girándose para mirarla. Ella no levanta la vista, pero puede sentir la pesadez de su mirada centrada en ella. Mientras, ella intenta no balancearse en su sitio. “Y ¿cómo lo hiciste?”

“Tengo un talento para las barreras.” Decide explicar lo más rápido posible. Cuanto más rápido termine, más rápido desviará la mirada. “Madre siempre dice que lo obtuve de su lado de familia.”   

“Ah, sí. Accalia Zabini, ¿Correcto?”

“Mi tía abuela.” Cuando no obtiene ninguna respuesta, se arriesga a hablar sin ser preguntada otra vez. “Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me de, mi Señor.”

El Señor Oscuro murmura en reconocimiento, pero no dice nada más.

Cuando se arriesga a mirar, ve que no la está ni mirando. En cambio, se ha girado a mirar el retrato otra vez. Cuando ella sigue su mirada, ve que el hombre, Harry Potter, se recuerda, observándola con preocupación en su expresión antes de volver a mirar al Señor Oscuro, más feroz que antes. Después de un momento de mantener la mirada, el Señor Oscuro asiente lentamente.

“No castigo es necesario, creo,” dice él eventualmente.

Karena se siente casi mareada de alivio.

Entonces, Leo abre la boca.

“Creía que el castigo por invadir una propiedad era severo,” dice, como un idiota. Karena inmediatamente se gira a mirarlo, sintiéndose traicionada. Leo se ruboriza cuando ve que todas las miradas se posan sobre él. El retrato parece exasperado. El Señor Oscuro solo se ve divertido.

“Si, bueno, ningún daño fue hecho. Al menos en este momento. Aún así,” añade, agitando la mano desestimando, “No tengo ningún interés en torturar a niños.”

El hombre en el retrato se mofa, y el Señor Oscuro sonríe.

“¿Algo que añadir, querido?” pregunta.

“No me llames así.”

“Pero es verdad,” dice el Señor Oscuro, poniendo una mano en su corazón, “No hay nada más querido para mi.”

Leo asiente y se murmura a sí mismo, “Amantes.” Karena se muerde el labio para evitar que se le escape una risa histérica.

Harry Potter gira sus ojos, y Karena se encuentra con un reticente asombro de este hombre que es tan atrevido a la cara del Señor Oscuro. Y lo hace sin inmutarse también. Claro, él es sólo un retrato, así que no es como que el Señor Oscuro le pueda hacer nada si está disgustado, pero todos los retratos que ha visto son igual de respetuosos como los que viven.

¿Quién podría haber sido él, para estar tan libre de decoro? ¿Para tener tanto poder que puede hablar cuando quiere?

¿Sabe él el poder que tiene?

No importa, decide ella mientras observa el Señor Oscuro mirándolo.

Algún día, ella va a ser como Harry Potter.

Por muy importante que sea esta decisión para ella, sin embargo, la conversación sigue su curso, sin prestar atención a la forma en que su mundo ha cambiado.

“Bueno, la señorita Zabini ha confesado” dice Harry Potter, su voz tan seca como un hueso, cuando parece que el Señor Oscuro realmente está contento de quedarse en silencio y mirarlo. “Tienes tu respuesta. Siéntete libre de irte.”

“¿E irme de tu vita? Nunca podría,” dice el Señor Oscuro, sonando casi juguetón, y ella se pregunta si está alucinando.

“Oh, vete a la mierda,” es todo lo que el retrato dice como respuesta.

Es una respuesta tan sorprendente que Karena jadea antes de apresurarse a juntar las manos sobre su boca.

Cuando mira a Leo, ve que se ha puesto pálido delante de la falta de respeto. Nadie habla al Señor Oscuro de esa manera. Nadie excepto Harry Potter, aparentemente, y ella siente una fiera curiosidad y, incluso más fuerte, el profundo y creciente deseo de ser igual de valiente, algún día. Y  en ese día, ella se promete que será igual de fuerte, de importante, y que nadie, ni siquiera su abuela, volverá a decirle que sea bonita o correcta o respetuosa con sus mayores.

Escuchando su soplido, el Señor Oscuro se gira hacia ellos otra vez, luciendo casi sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí.

“Debéis disculparlo,” les cuenta el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa. “Ha estado escondido durante mucho tiempo aquí, parece haberse olvidado sus modales.”

“¿Escondido?” pregunta el hombre mordazmente. “Escondido implica que he escogido estar aquí.”

“¿No es así?” dice el Señor Oscuro.

Karena inclina la cabeza confundida ante el giro de la conversación. No es como si el retrato hubiera escogido hacerse, después de todo.

“Has tomado tu decisión,” continúa el Señor Oscuro.

“Eso no es lo que yo llamaría.”

Cuando ella mira, ve a Leo mirando intensamente la alfombra, pretendiendo no escuchar nada. Karena no está segura de cómo lo hace. Ella tiene que luchar por desviar la mirada, demasiado fascinada para ser sano ahora que el peligro parece haber pasado.

Ella nunca ha visto el Señor Oscuro actuar de esta manera. Bueno, nunca había visto el Señor Oscuro antes, pero eso no viene al caso. Ella nunca ha oído sobre él actuando así.

“Tenías una opción,” el Señor Oscuro dice suavemente, de modo suplicante, acercándose para tocar el hombre del retrato. “Todavía la tienes.”

El retrato lo mira fijamente, con la cara en blanco, antes de lanzar una mirada hacia donde ella está con Leo. El Señor Oscuro se gira hacia ellos y sonríe encantadoramente.

“Pero por supuesto, esta conversación no es apta para oídos infantiles.” Él apoya su mano sobre la funda de su varita, y Karena se pregunta si van a ser obliviados. Pero después de mirar una vez más al retrato, pone las manos detrás de su espalda. “Cepha,” dice él.

Un elfo doméstico aparece en la habitación.

“¿Cómo puedo servirlo, mi Señor?”

“¿Podrías acompañar a los niños al salón principal?”

“Por supuesto, mi Señor,” dice el elfo con una reverencia.

A medida que salen de la habitación, lo último que ve Karena es como el Señor Oscuro se va acercando al retrato otra vez. Esta vez, el hombre en el retrato se está acercando también.

 

 

Aunque él protesta, Karena consigue forzar una promesa de secreto de Leo cuando regresan al salón principal, así sus padres nunca descubrirán los detalles de su aventura. Debido a esto, cuando su familia recibe una invitación para el Baile de Navidad el siguiente año, ella puede acompañarlos.

En el tiempo transcurrido desde el encuentro, ha pasado gran parte de sus días pensando en el hombre en el retrato, en Harry Potter y en lo que sea su relación con el Señor Oscuro, y tan pronto como se anuncia la llegada de la familia de Leo, se apresura a encontrarlo. Por una vez, él parece igual de emocionado por la potencial aventura y misterio que ella, por lo que significa que todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho para corromperlo este pasado año han dado más frutos de los que esperaba. Sin embargo, justo cuando está a punto de decirle su plan para encontrar el retrato otra vez, se detiene y mira fijamente las puertas del salón.

 

 

Aparentemente, no hay necesidad de ir a buscar más. 

El Señor Oscuro ha llegado, en toda su gloria, y el hombre del retrato está a su lado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error, por favor, sentiros libres de decir algo, hace mucho tiempo que no traduzco :)


End file.
